


Blonde Englishwoman Makes her Debut

by darkrestorer



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blackmail, Exhibitionism, F/M, Glory Hole, Porn, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, mechanical bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: Lancer Arturia Alter is approached by a director to star in his porn movie. Despite her rejecting his offer countless times, he makes one last-ditch effort and challenges her to a gamble, one that she would regret.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Part 1 of 2

"Please! I beg of you!" As he rubbed his palms together as if praying to some benevolent god, the weathered man's desperation poured into eyes, bulging out in such a gross way. He was on the verge of tears while staggering away, following the beautiful Lancer Arturia Alter through the crowded streets. He was only fixated on her as he stumbled through the crowd of passersby, more than one of which fixed him with a glare.

If the woman hadn't been too busy eating such a big burger, she would have sighed. Still, she suppressed herself from swinging her handbag at him. They were in the middle of a public sidewalk after all.

"Could you at least please consider it?" he croaked, struggling to swivel through the onslaught of people passing from their opposite direction.

Arturia however had no trouble moving in high heels. In fact, she even outpaced him, her posture giving off an air of nobility. Many gazes fell on her, capturing her beauty in her fashionable wear. She brushed past them though. Her sole focus was on her errands, and she hated taking more time than she should. And seemingly the most potent of her distractions was this man chasing after her.

Ever since spotting her at the department store inside the mall during her window shopping, this man had been incessantly trying to get her attention. Something about her starring in one of his movies. If it wasn't for his suspicious appearance, the lack of ironing in his stale business suit, and his unkempt and greasy beard, she would have strained an ear to listen and maybe he would leave her alone.

But when he didn't stop despite being ignored for an hour and walking farther than one would assume, showing amazing yet annoying persistence, she finally had enough of him. Looking around, she saw a vacant street to the side. She finished her food and threw the plastic wrapper into a nearby trash can before heading there to lead him on. After finding ample privacy in front of an alleyway, she stopped and sighed then turned to the scuttling footsteps following behind her.

"Even though you have given me much trouble, I found your persistence commendable, if not frustrating," she said, crossing her arms underneath her impressive chest. She meant every word. Seldom did knaves, especially men, pick themselves up after being turned down an audience with her.

She brought her gilded eyes to scowl at him, along with her annoyance. He seemed to be older than fifty. A man with a weak spine and neverending stress judging from his wrinkled forehead. His form shriveled a little, an unsightly display for someone his age. "However, enough is enough. Just what do you want with me? Well? Out with it."

After a long moment of heaving and trying to catch his breath, his hands landing on his round, bulky knees, he straightened his back in order to look presentable enough for her. "Thank…. you…. Thank you…." So relieved he was that his stubby lips curled into a shaky crescent. His broad hand fidgeted as he patted his jacket for a quick moment before bringing out a business card. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am David Fisher, owner, and director of Mega 69 Films."

Hesitant, she took the card and examined it. True to his word, it had all the details of a legitimate company. There were even a website and contact number. Wanting to be courteous despite her hesitation, she slipped the calling card into her pocket. "Arturia Pendragon. I prefer to keep my occupation private."

He didn't seem perturbed by her cold words as he was smiling brightly. A business practice he must've cultivated over the years. "Ms. Pendragon then. As I was saying, you, my fair lady, have incredible, gorgeous looks that could make any man swoon. I can tell you are naturally gifted with it. Least of all, you exude an air of genuine femininity that I find hard to come by these days, with modern technology and social media. Are you perhaps a model or an actress?"

Even with his dramatic praises, Arturia wasn't impressed at all. "No, I am not."

"Ahh… such a shame. With a stunning body like yours, agencies from everywhere would kill each other to hire you." His eyes darted across the entire length of her torso being hugged by a nice form-fitting cotton sweater, before drifting down towards her shapely legs filling out a pair of tight trousers as if appraising a fine gem. She felt repulsed, but she'd never allowed her composure to crumble so easily. Piercing gazes were nothing to her. "In that case, how would you like to star in a film catering to an… adult's appetite?"

The stoic woman blinked once. Those choice few words gave her mind a good jog. Though her knowledge of the modern world was plentiful thanks to the Throne, she still had to make an effort to piece together the meaning behind that proposal, which did not take longer than a few seconds with her exalted mind. The conclusion made her eye twitch and her lips curl into a frown in distaste. "I have no interest in becoming a part of such a vulgar form of entertainment."

"I can't blame you for thinking that. My business does garner a hefty amount of criticism," his tone remained cool as his eyes resolutely met hers. "However, it is still a legitimate enterprise."

"One that degrades women," snarled the woman.

Still, he remained completely composed. It almost looked inspiring considering how he had been stumbling like a fool moments before. Speaking about his business must've flipped a switch in him. "I believe you are sorely mistaken. Our girls are paid and given ample care. Customers praise and admire them as their idols. You have no idea how much sweat and tears were shed during each of our productions. Our staff, too, work extremely hard, even disregarding sleep. True, women are portrayed in films as fuckpuppets and cum dumpsters, but that is merely a front that we create to heighten the artistic sense of our product. Though I'm afraid business has been rather… _difficult_ as of late, rest assured you'll be in capable hands, and money shall start rolling in by itself with you as our star, should you choose to accept my offer that is."

Ignoring those dirty labels, his words carried a seriousness to them that was difficult to ignore, even to a woman such as herself. Despite the unsavory topic of their discussion, this was clearly a man well-versed in the art of the deal, and that impressed Arturia enough to reconsider her earlier statement. If he could be as passionate as this, there was no doubt that what he spoke of was genuine. But genuine or not, she still found no reason to associate herself with his work.

"Your passion is indisputable, I shall give you that, but I have no intention of becoming an actress for an adult-rated film." Arturia Alter scowled menacingly, her sharp irises could stare straight into his soul. "I will never undress for some random brute, let alone spread my legs so they can stick their foul members in me."

"Oh don't say that! My actors are the best of the best! Professionals with tons of experience! They've been in this business for a long time and know how to be discrete and accommodating."

"No means no. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Wa-wait! Don't go! I'll pay you a premium! A bigger wage than any porn actress out there!"

How ridiculous. As the noble King of Knights, she risked her life through the battle for her people. She quelled rebellions, fended off barbarians, crushed treason, and fought a dragon. For someone to put her down as a simple whore for a bunch of voyeurs, she'd sooner cut off their head. Plus, no man worth his salt could ever dare make her lie on their bed.

She was snapped from her thoughts as she felt a hand clamp around her wrist. The man had all but broken down, his head bowed in desperation. "Please, my business is in a bind. My remaining actress fled yesterday and now I'm facing bankruptcy if I don't put out something by the end of the week!"

"I should beat you up for disrupting my leisure activities." She tried to yank her hand free, but his grip held firm.

"Then please do! If that'll get you to agree, then I'll gladly accept any form of beating that you can dish out! For the success of my business and this project, I'll put my life on the line to save it!"

Well if he was so insistent… but she wouldn't make a scene. Even so, she felt so done with this man. She commended his will to protect the livelihood of his domain. If this was not about selling one's body, she would feel more than just sympathy for him. But the cruel truth of the matter was that she was a tyrant and bowing for somebody else did not sit well with her. They'd first need to prove they were superior. Strength was vital in this world after all. Without it, a tyrant could not conquer.

"Then how about this!" David reached for his pocket while keeping a hand firmly around her wrist. What came out was a shiny silver coin. He brought the currency up to her face and showed her the front side. "Heads, you'll sign a contract with me, complete benefits, paid leave, the whole shebang." Then he flipped the coin nimbly with his fingers. "Tails, I'll stop bothering you and turn away, or you can beat me up if you're still feeling it. It's up to you. What do you say, Ms. Pendragon?"

She went deep in thought, seeing his determination come forth through his face. Luck was another form of strength. It was an unpredictable element that could tip the scales. She herself fell in the good graces of luck more often than she dared to admit. The hand tightened around her wrist. She could see the chittering of his teeth. He was fully resolved to get her one way or the other. That kind of game wasn't so bad. In fact, it's downright amusing. "Very well. I don't believe I'll ever lose in a game of chance." She smiled confidently. "I accept your challenge. However, if I win, you shall be the one taking off your clothes, and once you're done, leave this area and never bother me again."

"And if I win-"

"On the unlikely event, yes, I will sign a contract with you to become your porn star. I'll follow every demand, no questions asked. I won't run away. You have my word on that."

David gulped, as if unable to believe those words came out of the gorgeous woman herself. "Alright. We are in agreement." He let go of her and placed the coin above the nail of his thumb. "I will make you a star just you wait and see. We'll be rich. After you sign those papers I'll film you straight away."

Arturia chuckled at his delusional musings. "If you win that is."

He nodded and took a deep breath. All his hopes were pinned on his little coin.

It flung to the air with a simple flick, rising up and up, shining against the sunlight, before finally heading for the ground. The sound it made as it hit the pavement was a dull one. When it spun, their eyes narrowed onto its smooth, decelerating motion.

The result was...

* * *

The street there was dark even when it was only noon. They had to cross a few narrow alleyways and empty parking garages before reaching the building. Despite the bustling sounds of the urban city surrounding them, the area around this building was deserted. Scraps of garbage littered the street, abandoned in the filthy gutters and on the grimy pavement. Old sedans sat untended along the side of the empty street.

Looking at it all, Arturia Alter couldn't help but frown. This part of the neighborhood had sketchy written all over it.

David led them to a small building, about four-stories, situated in the middle of a plot of dreary apartments and small establishments. She listened as the entrance creaked and saw the dark walls of the interior within. Their steps echoed, and no other sound answered back. It's as if the place was deserted. The only signs of human activity were the piles of boxes in the corners of the room, framing several posters on the walls. All of this was likely the work of David himself. Up a flight of stairs. Third floor. David brought out a key from his pocket midway. His humming irritated her. His mood lifted ever since he won, and Arturia had no other choice but to clench her teeth and hung her head in resignation.

There's a spring in his step as they stroll through the office hallway. Multiple doors on each side led to rooms of weighty questions. Before she could peer through the dusty window of one of the rooms in hopes of getting a clue, David turned to a door at the end of the long hallway and slipped his key inside.

Arturia followed until she was standing in front of a poster next to their apparent office. The logo "Mega 69 Films Inc." was stylized in big letters so that anyone could see it from afar.

"Here we go," said David, stepping inside and turning on the lights. Arturia felt a heaviness on her body as she looked upon the accursed open door before her.

When Arturia came within a few feet inside, she smelled the lemon air freshener blasting in full force, as if masking a faint, unwanted stench. Bleak and claustrophobic, the room was painted a tasteless white while the floors were laden with flesh-colored tiles.

David made his way to the desk at the opposite end. Its surface was as wide as his arms were long. He gestured to the black leather couch across from him. "Have a seat."

The furniture looked almost ominous as she strode towards it. She occupied the middle seat and crossed her legs, staring at the adjacent wall to find some sort of distraction from this foolishness. David placed a short stack of papers before her followed by a pen and a cup of water.

"Please write your signature on the dotted line for each page." He pointed to the bottom portion of her contract. "Yes, there. Very good. You have such neat handwriting."

She flipped the pages one after another, signing on the indicated area. The annoyingly small text was such a bother to read that she just glazed over most of it. It made no difference if she did anyway, as their agreement gave her no leeway to decline his orders.

While she busied herself with this irritating paperwork, David went to the corner and called somebody on his phone. He made a few calls, not just one, and talked with his serious business tone.

"Excuse me for a bit, I need to talk to somebody." He stepped out, hurrying past her.

She clicked her tongue and put the pen aside. All the documents had been signed with her name on it, and now she waited for her new employer to return. Shame and disgust filled her.

"Sorry, I'm back." He took the papers, giving them a quick skim, then stacked them up properly with a content smile on his face. "Everything is in order. Let's start the interview shall we?"

"Interview?" Arturia's brows furrowed.

"Yes, an interview!" He sat behind the desk and opened a drawer to the side. When he brought his portable video recording equipment onto his desk after a few moments, Arturia felt the pit of her stomach squirm. She could only guess what his aim was with this interview, but it could not be good. He placed the camera's stand to his right then adjusted the lens until it pointed towards her. A blinking red light on the side of the rectangular tool showed that it started recording. "Well then," he said, interlocking his fingers on his desk and leaning forward. His tone changed by a tiny deviation to a more calm baritone, one used for speaking to an audience and not to her. "Let's begin. Welcome to Mega 69 Films Inc., Ms. Pendragon."

Crossing her arms, she stared back at him and rather than the camera, not because she knew cinematography etiquette forbade it. No, she could care less about making a quality porn video about her. Because she didn't want these people to see her looking pathetic that she met his eyes dead on.

He smiled, disregarding the look of contempt that she drew with her face. "I'm so happy we have such a gorgeous new addition to our crew. So tell me, what do you think about making adult videos? No, scratch that. Tell me about your personal life. Have you ever had sex before? A woman like your surely has some experience."

"Yes, I most certainly have," she said with a most unemotional tone. She tried to disappoint him with her lackluster answer, but it didn't seem to affect him.

"Oh really? With whom exactly? Your boyfriend? Are you still together?"

Hearing his insistence, she glared. "Yes, my boyfriend and girlfriend both. We're all partners of each other. And yes, we are still together."

David's eyes widened in surprise. "So you are polyamorous! Wow, that's quite curious. I thought you'd be more of a prude. No offense. But still, it'll be quite surprising for them to find out that you took such a job."

She didn't take it. She was forced. When she didn't reply, David seemed more insistent in his questioning. "So with those two partners, I can imagine you've had threesome already. You must have a wealth of experience under your belt that you can use in this industry. Now let's take a good look at you. Could you please stand up?"

With a great amount of hesitation, she did as she was told, feeling more and more repulsed by the second. She stood between the couch and the low table before her, waiting for him as he unlatched his camera from the stand and took it closer. Standing, he watched the scene from the screen behind the camera, focusing the lens on her tall frame. "It's not a mystery that you're packing quite a lot of weight in those big jugs." He adjusted the lens, perhaps zooming in at that specific part of her. She scowled yet again, but it didn't meet his gaze behind the camera. "What did you say your cup size is again?"

He was insufferable, she thought. She had never mentioned her cup size to anyone, and it'd just leave a bad taste in her mouth that she's about to divulge this information to an audience. "K Cup."

"Very nice. That already earns you five stars as a porn actress. I guess you can say that you're an SSR? A talent like you will earn big bucks if no doubt," he commented with a satisfied grin. "Do a little twirl for me? Show the audience your killer figure."

She sighed. Still clothed, she turned on the spot but kept her arms on her side. Her movements showed how low her enthusiasm was.

"Go slower." He adjusted his lens yet again to get the entirety of her body on frame. "Yes, that's it. Ms. Pendragon here not only has huge knockers but also a pair of killer legs. Look at that ass. Plump and perky. And those hips! Mhm. I can see all the views reaching millions in our video. But aside from that you have a nice fashion sense. Did you pick those clothes because they hug your bodyline?"

"No comment." She finally stopped when she came to face the camera.

"That's fine. Your choice of stylish clothes tells me that you care a lot about your appearance. You can sit back down now."

She went back to her earlier position, glad that it was over.

"Right then. It's great that we had a good look at your lovely assets, but let's check how well you perform." He brought his gaze towards the door. "You can come in now, Randall!"

With a small click, the door creaked open and out came a lanky man wearing an overall. The work uniform clearly had seen better years with its faded grey shade. The man himself looked completely out of place as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He nodded to David and smiled, as if greeting an old friend. When his eyes landed on Arturia however, his face changed from calm to mystified nearly instantly. His eyes widened, taking in her bewitching body for a moment.

"Randall." Directing the camera so that it'd capture the two, David watched the screen to confirm a clear shot from his angle. "This is our new hire, Ms. Pendragon."

"It's a pleasure, miss." Regaining a measure of composure, he took his hat off in a gesture of courtesy before offering his hand.

Arturia took the hand, feeling it trembling as she shook it once. This person was way too nervous in front of her. It's as if he had seen a woman for the first time.

"Can you please tell us a little bit about yourself?" asked David to the newcomer. "What's work like? Are you having any troubles?"

Flustered, the man looked towards the director, trying hard not to acknowledge her presence. "Well, you know, I've been working as a janitor here for a good chunk of my years. Aside from my back giving me trouble, I'd say all is good."

"What'd you say your age was again?"

"I'm turning 74 this year."

"That's quite old for a janitor. Ever considered retiring?"

"Well, the work is indeed tiring." Randall smiled. "But with all the good stuff you're letting me see during your shoots, probably not anytime soon. Working so close to you guys is always a good motivator."

"That's good to hear." David chuckled. "How about giving our new recruit a brief oral examination. See if she is up to the task of being in our videos?"

Arturia's widened at that. He couldn't possibly mean what he just said. But seeing him nodding at her all serious and affirming, she clenched her teeth tighter. Randall shifted at the corner of her vision. Looking at him, she couldn't believe a man this old and frail-looking was going to be her partner. He had wrinkles over his wrinkles, his arms were nothing but skin and bones, and his smell was crusty even from the short distance separating them.

She clicked her tongue when he came to face her, his face filled with anticipation and perversion upon laying eyes on her, a woman with rather pleasing features. "Absolutely not." Shutting her eyes, she turned her head away.

"Now, now, a little bit of reluctance is good for showmanship, but have you forgotten that you gave me your word, Ms. Pendragon?" David's expression looked rather serious. Threatened with a breach in their contract, he bared his fangs and made sure she wouldn't ruin his business. "Or perhaps your words have no weight in them at all?"

"Gh…" Arturia frowned distastefully. Honor bound, she had no choice but to uphold what they agreed upon. "Fine!" She turned back towards the old man. "Show it to me." Her eyes narrowed, unable to believe what she was about to do. These people were vile indeed, but it was her own arrogance that got her in this mess.

"O-oh, right away miss…" Randall put his trembling to work. A great amount of fumbling to get his belt undone. She could even see how his breath escalated as he did so, eager for the unbelievable chance that he got. Even when he accomplished such a small, he still took some time to unzipped his pants. He might just get a stroke at this rate. It took the space of ten quick breaths before he got his pants sliding down his thin legs followed by his colorful boxers. Out came his cock, and Arturia's eyes widened at the monster that sprung out. Feasting her eyes on the long, veiny meat that appeared closer to her face at first pointing her mouth. While mostly erect, It looked to be about six or seven inches, an impressive length no matter how much she tried to deny it.

When she didn't immediately take it, David resumed his annoying narration. "It seems that our star is flustered. Could it be that it's your first time seeing one this long?"

Arturia glared at his words. Noticing her frustration, old Randall stepped forward. "Have at it, miss. Believe me, having the director all stressed and angry isn't a nice sight, so it's best if you just follow his creativity. Just think about it this way, you're going to make one lucky guy happy if you do."

She could care less about that, but it was true that she had no other choice. Glaring at that revolting rod, Arturia took a deep but quick breath. Randall turned his hands into a shaking fist and kept them at his sides as he waited in anticipation.

"Ohh, Ms. Pendragon is going to start nice and easy. Let's watch the woman who had done a threesome already show her technique." David pushed his camera closer and adjusted the lens to focus solely on her face when she reached out to that immense cock.

As her slender fingers curled around the base, the old timer shivered. Her hand was not only pale, but cold from the air conditioning. Or perhaps that was just her normal temperature. He gritted his teeth a little as she felt the gross skin hamper her thoughts. Her will could not be bent by a simple piece of paper, but her honor as a knight demanded that she keep her word. Yet still, she could narrow her eyes down on it. The head seemed so repulsing that she had to turn away before she started stroking.

"Now that won't do, Ms. Pendragon." David's voice grabbed her attention. "For a handjob you need to lube it up first then you move on to using your mouth. Come on, you should know how to handle a cock by now."

Fueled by his goading, Arturia clicked her tongue and finally got serious. She stopped her halfhearted jerking and hovered over the tip, pushing the half-mast upward. Her lips puckered as she poured a stream of spit running down the length. Once she saw the clear liquid hit the hilt of his shaft, she brought her hand up again to the tip. It took a few soft jerks before she got his skin all shiny and slippery. In the process, he swelled in her balled fist, growing even longer than before. She gasped after seeing him grow another two inches and straining from her tight grip. How could someone this old could grow such a massive erection, she wondered, the meaty shaft standing proud now and mocking her.

Randall smiled when he noticed her furrowing her brows at his cock before getting her yielding to the task. Pleasuring this stranger was the last thing on her mind, yet that was exactly what she must do. And so she started jerking him off with more intent this time. She couldn't begin to describe how It irked her that servicing such a grotesque and repugnant specimen of masculinity was the only way to get out of this.

Tightening her grip a little but not enough to invoke pain, she watched him shiver in delight at her work. Her hand slid more easily against his cock now that she wetted it with her spit. His chest rose and fell as she punctuated the slow strokes she made, trying to please him as much as she could. This, however, had the misfortune of being recorded for a porno that she didn't want any part of.

One short breath later, the porno was recording her finally lowering her head, bracing herself as she inched closer to the shaft. Hours of cleaning toilets and mopping floors all coalesced into a single stench as it hit her nostrils. Her throat gagging a little, she couldn't stress enough how she hated that smell, yet she still opened her mouth all the same. She kissed the tip first albeit briefly and then descended her lips towards the underside.

"Oooohh...things are heating up." Randall leaned his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the tender treatment he was receiving.

She tried to not sniff anymore as she patted his skin with subtle kisses, observing graceful service one might find in a courtesan. Her tongue rolled out and felt the grooves of his veiny girth as she explored the sides. Her taste buds were met with an alarming salty taste that made her shirk back at first. When it incurred a puzzled glance from the janitor, she quickly put back her tongue on that cock and started moving. Moans followed the rhythm of her lapping up and down. It could not be overstated enough how tiring it took to run a full circuit along that lengthy pole. Even when she was trying earnestly to please him, she refrained from letting it reach his balls. The smell was fouler there. So she distracted him with more licks around the crown of his tip. He seemed perfectly content with that, and David was far too busy with getting a good angle for his video.

But she knew that won't last forever, so with a heavy heart she pulled back her tongue and glided her lips up towards his head. Before they could try to lecture her any further with their arrogant words, she pushed his prick inside her mouth, her lips wrapping around the tip. She tried to concentrate the ridges around his skin as she dragged her tongue along the underside. Randall made a soft cooing sound and placed an idle hand on her head. She stayed her hand from flicking it off and worked her way down little by little. Before she could plunge further, she pulled back abruptly until the tip was the only one left in her mouth and then resumed. She reached halfway in no time at all and was yet again shocked by how tremendous his length was.

"That's the stuff…" he breathed out in a raspy voice, feeling up her hair with his oily fingers. "I think she'll make a fine porn star, David. She's got the mouth for it, on top of her nice rack. But my god, just having a beauty like her on her knees is already getting me on the edge!"

That didn't make her happy one bit. She didn't seek their approval, but it didn't hurt to have their acknowledgment. He continued to groan as she put more work into her sucking. Her tongue brushed his length, coating the unsightly member with more of her spit. In moments, she burnt with the ambition to get him off as she bobbed her head faster, mouth spilling more of her spit, mixing with the slow trickle of his precum. She got to a feverish pace once she got acclimated to sucking his monster cock. Even David was silent as he focused solely on recording her.

"Ghh!" Randall's breath hitched, and then all of a sudden, his grip turned solid, causing her to be held in place. Her eyes widened when she found that she couldn't pull back from her position midway through his shaft. In an instant, he pushed her all the way in. Her vision blurred from the sudden jerk. More of her airway got crowded as he pushed her past her comfort zone. Her throat squeezed tight the moment it felt the soft prodding of his cock head. "Nnnhh….Now, this is heaven. God, your mouth is so slick and so tight."

Arturia no longer had control over her head as he single-handedly shoved down his length. She felt the strong sense to gag, but he pulled her back up just as quickly before getting her to gag once again.

"Ohhh yes. Now I'm really feeling it." Randall kept using her head as if it was a toy to pleasure his own manhood.

The brisk pace that he subjected her to didn't allow for any tender actions, just some rough, mindless stimulation on his part. Arturia had no choice but to keep. But even though she was so taken in, a part of her just couldn't let herself remain a mere plaything. As her saliva dribbled from her lips, she cursed and took initiative away from him. Randall tensed up as soon as she bobbed her own head more furiously than before. His grip went loose in the process, and he could no longer keep up with her. Arturia had already got used to his member lancing its way towards her throat. She made gagging sounds furiously as the pecker hit the back of her throat. Even though this was being recorded for a perverted audience, she earnestly deepthroated that cock and silenced their petty words.

She could feel the camera on her as she used her mouth in a slutty fashion. By this point, she had no trouble using her throat as a sleeve to pleasure his old prick. Noticeable bulges moved whenever she pumped the member in and out. She kept a firm grip at his base, which was why she could blow him so quickly and without remorse, even if she looked like a total whore doing it.

"N-nngghhh! Damn that feels good!" Randall swung his hips in a meager effort to meet her. Their rabid throat-fucking however lasted only another minute more before he came. Several shots made it all the way inside as he pushed her all the way, pressing her face directly to his groin.

Shocked, Arturia had difficulty breathing from her mouth as she felt his pulsing member spew the hot goo, and even her nose was blocked by the unearthly smell of the man's nether region. She could feel the camera recording her out of the corner of her eye. Before it could start infuriating her, she set to the task of swallowing the thick slop. It lasted a few moments before he finally took it out, gasping. Arturia was wheezing heavily, a small white dollop seeping through the corner of her mouth, which vanished as she rubbed the back of her hand against her hand. While she recuperated, the old-timer was leaning against the couch, looking like he just ran a marathon. A wicked smile split the Alter's face as she watched his pathetic self. "Is that all you have to offer?" Despite being on her knees, she had come out with a little more than a few bits of slobber across her chin. None of what he did had diminished her pride. "Perhaps you should take a break?"

"No, I'm good." Randall forced himself back onto his feet. "I must say, you sound like you're eager for more though. Wanna continue? I can still go for another round." True to his word, his cock remained eager and tall, just a slight decline from before had occurred.

Arturia smirked. "Let's see if that bodes true, or if you are just pretending to be tough." But when she reached out to his tool, he suddenly stopped her.

"No, I want those boobs." He showed his yellowish teeth with a grin. "Show 'em tits of yours and wrap them around my dick."

"What?" She glared, her eyes narrowing into a serpentine shape.

"Ms. Pendragon," David called out, peeking out of his camera. Arturia shot him a fevered glance. The way he looked so smug and overbearing gave her even more cause to feel the wrongness in their treating of her. "I believe our audience wants the same thing."

Just how much more were they going to play around with her? Second, by the second, control of her situation was leaving her. She cursed silently, but no matter how much she wanted to protest, she just couldn't. The way she grabbed the hem of her sweater looked and felt as if her hands hampered by invisible weights. When she finally pulled it upwards and let the fabric hang over her chest, a pair of supple, gorgeous breasts these men might've never seen the likes of sprang out, all nicely wrapped in a glossy black bra. Clearly, they were completely taken aback by her size, which silenced their arrogant mouths and got them staring with wide bulging eyes. Trying to quicken the time they had, she pulled the top all the way and flung it towards the couch right before she wrapped a hand around her midriff, the lewd stares of the two men making her uncomfortable.

"The bra too," Randall instructed.

Not allowing him to say anything further, she reached back and unclasped her underwear. As soon as it did, her remarkable melons spilled out and bounced once, leaving the two stunned as they marveled at the sheer volume. Once she threw her bra along with the rest of her clothes, the old-timer didn't even hesitate to reach down and cup one of her large assets.

"Damn, those are a nice pair if I ever saw one." He grinned slyly as he rubbed his bony fingers around her soft flesh. His other hand began stroking his member off as he watched his fingers dug into her skin with a light squeeze and a quick pinch of her nipple. "Alright, let's get this party started. Why don't you take those big jugs and wrap them around my cock, hun?"

Of course, she'd quickly take her hands underneath her boobs and pushed them up to wedge his thin weiner in between them. He let out a soft coo at the heavenly feeling she was allowing him to experience. Out of the corner of her eye, David rotated his lens and focused on this shot. With how Randall tensed up suddenly, she wagered it wouldn't take long for him to reach his limit. This favored her because she could just move her breasts up and down like so and…

"Ghhh!" Randall groaned, his cock pulsed whenever he felt the brush of her curves.

She grinned, feeling victory already within reach. This motivated her to push her breasts together in a tight embrace and move them up and down as she let him slide within the narrow gaps. She let a tiny string of drool drip down so she could lubricate his cock for a faster ejaculation. As his length grew shiny, so did that area between her mounds, but she could care less about soiling her own tits if it would knock out this old bastard. She went even faster now, keeping the large volume from spilling out of her hands because they were quite a challenge to hold on to. He let out a sigh and stiffened a moan, as she finally lowered her head and gave his tip a small kiss, welcoming a portion into her lips. If he hadn't had such a long tool, this task could very well be impossible, as her breasts would bury him completely. She suckled, and that urged a faint vibration through his legs towards the rest of his body, concluding in the man's soft moan.

The heat of the moment was captured on film whether she liked it or not, and she did her best to fulfill her end of the bargain for David.

As she pushed her mouth deeper, feeling his turgid getting more intimate with the deep recesses of her tongue, the director stepped in a little bit closer between the two and pointed his camera directly at the inflated bags pleasuring the old janitor's prick. She could see the grin on his mouth and the excitement in his eyes as he honed his camera in at the heated action happening at that very moment.

"Nnnghh! I haven't felt this good since my first time with my ex-wife gave me head at the back of my pick-up!" Randall grew tired of clenching and unclenching his hands and decided to relieve his tension by grabbing the sides of her head while she was busy tonguing the underside of his cock and rubbing her voluptuous breasts around his shaft, forcing her so far down that her cheeks smacked against her tits. And her response was to moan and continue sucking. "But hell even she doesn't give head this good, nor is she any decent looking either!"

"You're in luck," David added to the rabble. "Ms. Pendragon here has great potential as an aspiring porn star. You'll get even more chances with her down the line, as I'm sure she'll break record sales with her debut video."

Randall clenched his teeth and started thrusting against her soft cushions even more feverishly. "If I didn't know any better, Ms. Arturia here has the makings of a great entertainer. A bonafide cockslut if I ever saw one."

Arturia wanted to shut them up, so she put all her focus on sucking and licking every inch of his manhood until he began to throb and shook.

A few pumps with her breasts and a brief moment later, Randall's moans grew louder than ever before as his cock exploded, hot spurts of cum flying out towards the woman's face. Strings of the stuff hit her right on the forehead. Shocked, she managed to close her eyes in time before a viscous dollop hit her brow, smearing its way down across her eyelid. A few shots flew in an arch before landing directly on the great valley that was her cleavage, painting her already pale skin. She gasped when he didn't relent and started pumping his hips again in an effort to squeeze all his spunk out. He even grabbed hold of her massive tits and used them as toys to get him off. The moment was moving too fast, and she couldn't voice out her disdain, allowing him to do whatever he liked. Another couple of spurts finally trailed down, and he stumbled back and fell to the floor, panting.

Wiping away the gunk on her face, Arturia honestly couldn't have felt more relieved, and a bit triumphant at getting this boisterous man to keel over. She felt like she had just succeeded in staving off an invasion. Yet, looking at herself now- her naked breasts out in the open, streaks of the man's seed making crooked lines, and her cheeks faintly smelling of must- she couldn't help but feel a strange elation. An excitement that she could not begin to describe and felt awfully wrong to even consider.

"And cut!" David stopped the recording in his camera and went to his deck. He didn't seem interested in the fact that she was kneeling down, cum staining her face body, as he looked over a few minutes of the footage. She winced again upon realizing the dirt he got from her. After checking through the scenes, he looked content and closed his camera shut. As he pulled out a phone and started chatting with somebody, Randall stood up and fixed his pants.

"That was one hell of a time." The old janitor grinned, and Arturia reached for her bra after cleaning herself up. "Sadly, David said that I was only good for a short round. Guess I'm what you may an opening act. Were you satisfied?"

She finally put her sweater on again, feeling refreshed by something to cover her nudity. "It was half-baked at best," she said with a frown.

"Really? You looked like you were enjoying yourself while you had your lips wrapped around my pecker." Randall tried to reach for her tit, but she smacked his hand away.

"A delusion, if anything." She stood up and patted her pants. "That will never happen again."

He looked at her as if she was spouting out nonsense, but she paid it no mind and turned away. He shrugged and waved at David. "Well, I best be off before the manager calls for me. Bye, David. It was nice knowing you, Ms. Arturia." He gave her a toothy grin, but she merely scoffed at that." After he left, the place welcomed an awful silence, apart from the brisk noise of David's chattering. It sounded like a business; the kind that would have her grinding her teeth in frustration.

As she waited, she went back to her usual spot on the couch.

It took roughly ten minutes before he was done and went back to looking like a hopeful entrepreneur.

"Good news!" He laid his phone down on the desk and scrambled to his feet. "Our new set just finished preparing."

"What else would you have me do?" Her eyes narrowed. "I've been degraded enough. It's time to call it a day."

"Now, now, Ms. Pendragon." He wagged his finger. She could readily snap it off, but she stayed her hand. "I assure you that was only just a prelude to far greater smut. Now, follow me. We're going to catch a cab to another part of town where the set will take place."

She uncrossed her arms and stood up. Her silence was not a sign of her obedience but spite. It's a waste of time to argue anymore.

David led her out of the office and into the streets. They managed to grab a cab in a matter of minutes at the densely populated road nearest to their building. Her displeasure had nowhere to go, so she bottled it inside and kept quiet about it. She was thoroughly disgusted at herself for being recorded while doing such carnal things.

* * *

The cab driver didn't make a sound as they drove off to their destination, but Arturia did notice him glancing at her from time to time. The drive was a quiet one, if not for the senseless chatter that David made with the driver and of course his business partners over the phone.

It took less than an hour for them to arrive at a shady street full of pubs and video stores. Establishments that had old, stained walls.

They stepped out of the car once it parked in front of a two-story building. Arturia glanced around. There were several people loitering around on each side of the street. They were inconspicuous fellows just standing around waiting for something or someone.

"It's right over here." David pointed to the building. "Are you tired?"

"Not at all," Arturia replied impassively and followed his footsteps inside.

They made it to the front where a guy manning the counter greeted them. David talked quickly and excitedly, using big words and dramatic phrases to describe the venture of his porn show to the other guy, and it seemed that he was just as excited.

Their small chit chat ended with the person behind the counter stepping out and going behind the pitch-black curtains nearby where he disappeared to who knows where. David glanced at her and nodded, although she didn't know what that was all about.

A minute later, the same person came out. "The preparations are complete."

"Excellent! Let's go, Ms. Pendragon!"

"Go where exactly?" Arturia didn't budge an inch.

"You'll find out soon enough." He headed for the curtained entrance with her followed a couple of steps later.

Arturia could barely see a thing. The walls were painted black and only a couple of small lights were installed at the corners. She followed his back so she wouldn't get lost. Eventually, they found a wooden door to the side.

He twisted the knob and pushed the door open. "You'll be working here. "

She peered inside. Thanks to the single light bulb above the stall she could quite make out the four walls making out the area, along with the curious holes on each side.

"What am I supposed to be doing here exactly?'

"I suppose you've never heard of a gloryhole?"

Arturia shook her head.

David's eyes gleamed with enthusiasm. "An amateur, huh. This is an element that would really elevate our production to the next level."

"Enough, of this." She crossed her arms. "What do I have to do?"

He immediately straightened out before coughing to his hand, a shade of embarrassment on his face. "Excuse me, I tend to get excited at times. Frankly speaking, we'll have you stay inside this stall and have you serve as many cocks that'll be coming out of those holes as you can. Or until our time is up."

Once again, she scowled at his unbelievable request. "Such a debase setup you concocted. Makes me sick."

"Hey, hey, a gloryhole can be considered a masterpiece, every man's wet dream, if the individuals partaking it are impassioned to stoop to their primal desires." His tone was full of energy. "Anyway, you still have no choice but to do it, so sit back there and relax while we get things prepared. "

She grumbled as she stepped inside, feeling a negative air around the walls. Now that she had a closer look, she noticed the camera at one corner getting a bird's eye view of her surroundings.

"We won't be able to give you a sign of when it's going to start, so just wait for someone to come up to the stall, and you'll know what to do. Make sure to do a thorough job." He left.

Arturia felt the awful chill as she stood in the middle of the stall, waiting for whoever had the gall to stick their manhood in that unsightly hole. She tapped her foot impatiently when nothing happened after a while.

She was just about to get bored when she heard something shuffling to her left. Her thoughts raced as she guessed at what was happening. In moments, she saw an object stick through the hole just below the level of her crotch. A cock. It pointed upward as if trying to announce its presence to her. She frowned at seeing that then sighed when it remained there, expectant.

After a few seconds of hesitation, she leveled with that imposing thing, eyes narrowing. Small, around four or five inches. It looked unimpressive compared to her earlier partner, but that doesn't change the fact that she despised all this.

Knowing that the director would be furious if she didn't do anything, Arturia started warming up. She traced her finger up the length, which caused the man behind the wall to shiver from the sudden contact. Touching some stranger's tool still felt terrible to her.

She decided not to delay any longer and wrapped her fingers around that cock. Slowly she began stroking it. Once she felt the slightest hint of friction, she hampered it with a trail of saliva and brushed her hand against the line to spread it all around him.

She pumped that cock and fast, steady strokes,

Before she knew, he was grunting and throbbing greatly until finally, he shot his load into the air. The spunk didn't fly high up and landed short on the ground before her.

She withdrew her hand just as the liquid reached her fingers. While she cleaned up the mess, she heard hollowed breath from the other side before the softening manhood withdrew. The thankless action earned a curse from her, but she quickly switched gears and took up her old position again.

The next cock came a minute later right in front. This time it was about average. Not too big or too long. She got down once again and poured her spit on to the tip. Lathering the lubricant, she rubbed his cock and felt the tension in his start to tighten as she slid across his length. She picked up her pace, her hand sliding across effortlessly.

To his credit, he was lasting quite a bit longer than the previous guy, and Arturia sensed that he wouldn't climax with a mere handjob. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed to work even harder.

The guy on the other side didn't react very well when she idly stroked his cock, but once she wrapped her lips around his crown, she could hear a faint grumble on the other side.

She sucked on the tip for longer than necessary while sliding his hand across his shaft. She felt repulsed. She was the king of knights after all, and it was crude to even touch a stranger whose face she couldn't even see much less blow it.

As she got an inch further and started sucking harder while her hand slid across his length, he surprised her by shooting spurts of his cum towards the roof of her mouth. Before the thick globs could reach her throat and choke her, she jerked back and forced the thick goo down into her gullet before coughing.

She could hear the slow breaths from the other side disappearing along with the flaccid cock. Although discomforted, she felt a strange victory, having dealt with that person so quickly. None of the men around here seemed to be a match for her skills.

The next one came after a moment, she faced immediately, taking no time at all at licking the shaft to lubricate it perfectly. Another average cock was by no means impassable. As long as it was not that snake-like dong that the janitor had, she had every means at her disposal to make it cum easily.

When this one didn't start cumming from her blowing and sucking, she started moving her lips across the hard pole, kissing the very sides of his skin before swirling her tongue around the tip. The heavy musk attacking her nose didn't dissuade her one bit as her lips slid down to muzzle the base where bristles brushed her nose. The effect was evident on the moan sounding from behind the wall. When even that couldn't make him cum, she finally swallowed his tip whole then slowly descended on him. Her lips reached the hole where his cock emerged from easily, and once she did, she reeled back before repeating it again.

His breaths became louder as she bobbed her head up and down his length.

It took perhaps a couple of minutes before movement surfaced along his dick. This time, Arturia was prepared. She swallowed him entirely and let his load shoot right through. She felt the stickiness flooding in. She'd rather just dispose of it in her stomach than leave a stain anywhere else.

This seemed to excite the man more, and he trembled from the sheer pleasure of feeling the entrance of her throat.

When he was no longer pumping cum inside her, she withdrew and let the shaft sag at the hole. Taking her absence as a signal, the guy pulled back from the hole after a moment of recovering.

The wait for the next round seemed much longer. She didn't know where this impatience was coming from. Perhaps she was riding on the high of having dealt with those two so easily. It certainly made this "Gloryhole" easier than it seemed.

After she thought that, a shuffling sound came from two sides of the stall this time. In moments one average-sized cock came out from her left and one larger, girthier cock came out from her right.

 _Am I supposed to use these two at the same time?!_ She stared at each of the two. Their erections stood at either side, daunting her to hurry up. She reached out to the two of them, rubbing their shafts with delicate technique. She turned to the one on her left and soaked it with her spit before doing the same to the bulkier one. With this, both of her hands were preoccupied, and her attention was divided. She decided to attack them one at a time, starting with the less impressive one.

As soon as her tongue rounded his balls, the person behind the stall shivered. The victory was closer than she thought. She smiled internally and kept up the steady work on the entire length She eventually moved to suck him off, applying enough pressure to make him feel heaven,

"Hey what's the hold up in there?" called out the person from the other wall.

Arturia was taken aback by the sudden voice. She had completely forgotten to move her other hand, invoking a disappointment she hadn't expected. Rather than stay flustered, she decided to give the other cock a good thorough lick. That seemed to quell its own, so she kept it up while stroking the other shaft.

She switched her attention again and dove in headfirst to the needy organ, sucking it powerfully as she moved her mouth.

Soft wet sounds echoed in her stall as her head bobbed to make this lucky stranger cum.

As her lips pulled back to his tip, he unleashed a wave of cum that surprised her as she released his shaft. The quantity spilled out of her lips and dripped into her trousers. She was taken by surprise but immediately tried to recover. The way she handled the sloppy mess was commendable. Her tongue quickly caught the ongoing streams before it finally entrapped his tip. She gave the shaft a good clean up before it finally pulled away from her hand, having had too much already.

She didn't expect that he would draw back preemptively, but she guessed she was overwhelming him. What a waste. But now she could pour all her attention to the promising challenger on the other end.

She turned her head, the tip pointing directly at her.

She wouldn't call it enthusiasm, but she set out to work the next dick with brisk energy and achieve victory like usual.

The beast stood proud as she serviced it with long, sensual licks. But as expected, even when she sucked on it with a delicate force that was sure to bring him down, he lasted through it like it was nothing. That sparked her desire not to lose, and soon she brought her lips down to about half the way before pulling back onto the tip, sucking on it even more.

 _This might prove to be more of a challenge than she thought._ She displayed her exquisite blowjob to him, but his robustness was outstanding. At this point she didn't care if she'd look like a whore, she would prove her dominance of this swollen meat with her mouth.

Unlike before, no matter how fast she bobbed her head down his length and how deep she took him in, he was still being stubborn and keeping composure.

She hated to admit it, but this cock was one tough customer. This might've been the first time she devotedly slobbered all over such a grotesque monstrosity.

She pulled out and clicked her tongue once she found it futile. There was no use forcing that method on him. He was just too strong. She had to use something. Something would make that cock keel in no time.

With a little bit of hesitation, she turned around after letting go. She pulled down on her trousers until it was just above her thighs. Her ass peeked out, wedged together above her pants. She looked back and studied how close her ass was towards his meat. But rather than delay it no longer, she went and pulled her panties aside and aligned the cock to her wet hole.

Her breath hitched as his tip parted her pussy lips after pushing her body back. His mass was more impressive than she expected. She gritted her teeth, feelings her walls constrict around him reflexively. She gasped as the girth felt so filling.

She started moving on her own accord while her opponent remained stationary like a rock. At first she had trouble adjusting to his size, but as she buried him deeper, she steadily got used to it. It was humiliating to resort to such a depraved action, but her pride was on the line right now. She couldn't allow this person to leave unscathed and tarnish her womanhood.

When she drove that cock so deeply each time her plump rear pushed up against the wall, she felt as if her innards were going to get ripped apart. Victory seemed to get farther and farther away as gargantuan waves of pleasure that she had never experienced before took hold of her pussy, brought on by his splendid specimen of a manhood rubbing her walls so strongly. It's as if it was trying to show her who's boss.

"Auhh...uhh...no...no! Not yet!" She moaned as she rocked her body back and forth, sliding her wet pussy along with her movements.

For every time her pussy kissed his base, she could feel lightning shoot through her, tearing away at the guard she put up for all this ridiculousness and making her indulge in it instead. She hated to admit it, but his cock felt damn good.

As she began getting used to him, she eased up and teased his cock, seeing if he could handle it. her body began swaying around sensually, just feeling high from allowing such a monster to take her. She slowed down just a little and rolled her hips around, making the hardness her little plaything. But as expected, he didn't give in. She commended him for that and started picking up her pace once again.

Sounds of aggressive slapping came from that part of the wall as she pumped his cock without stopping. Her vision started to blur from how brisk her body rocked. Even her round breasts strained against her tight sweater as it tried to spill out.

She didn't know how this would take, but it was starting to feel like she was going to lose it.

But while her focus was narrowed on the pleasure she was feeling, a sudden movement at front startled her. In moments, another dick appeared from the hole and pointed at her face.

 _Another one?!_ She continued bouncing as she thought about what to do. She couldn't use her hands at this rate, not when the beast she was trying to slay was standing firm. She needed to keep both hands on the ground for support. With that, she did the next best thing and used her mouth instead.

Blowing the cock in front while maintaining the rhythm she built up was no easy task, and although she could just slow down a little, that wouldn't cut it with this bad boy her pussy was dealing with. She split her attention between sucking and licking the one in front and pumping her hips.

Her lips pressed firmly on the new guy as she moved her head around. He was by no means run-of-the-mill but nothing she couldn't handle. Regardless, she put the utmost care into it, as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

Thanks to her technique, she could feel it stiffening like a diamond and throbbing in no time. What a bummer. She had high hopes for it, but to think it was already this close when she'd taken centuries with the one at the back.

In a flash of inspiration, she took out her mouth and let the cock hang about in the air. She caught her breath and rubbed the member at the base, idly simulating him enough to let him gather his bearings. Once she dove right in again, she did the opposite for the monster at the back, slowing her hips down and rolling it around to tease him into submission.

She did this a couple of times, alternating between applying a light, sensual display, and driving their impudent dicks in her holes roughly.

It seemed the fruits of her labor finally, came when the beast she'd been dueling was reaching its limit, pulsating.

 _That's right, cum as much as you want._ She slammed against the wall with her ass continuously to the point that her cheeks were turning red. _I'm going to fuck you for all you are worth. You'll be screaming from how good it feels. With this, it'll be my victory!_

She pistoned him while stroking the one in front with a much slower pace, not to downplay him but to let him recover as much as possible. She panted, her chest rising and falling. "Ngahhhh... hahhhh…" She just wanted to tear her sweater open to give her chest some air, but she didn't have time.

The voice behind the wall grunted followed by the guy behind it thrusting forward, surprising her.

"HAhhhh!" She shrieked as he speared her depths, her thoughts blanking out for a moment. A searing hot mess spurted inside her, trying to make contact with her womb. It felt so hot that she was sweating all over.

He gave a few more quick thrusts while her hips idled, relinquishing control over to the beast that was raping her. And as he slowed down, the fog lifted from her mind, and she noticed him wobbling out of her and out of the hole. A sigh of relief came from the other side, indicating his exit.

As he left, Arturia turned her attention to the remaining opponent. She stopped stroking him and flipped her body around to point her ass towards him.

 _I know getting sloppy seconds is frustrating, so you can take my other hole instead._ She blew a calm breath while staring tantalizingly at the approaching cock. Her hand guided it up, towards the puckered hole, out of respect for lasting her torture for so long. "Nghhh…." She gritted her teeth. She didn't expect it would be so painful to have something go inside her anus. It was like he was forcing her to open.

She heard a moaning sound from behind the wall. He must've been enjoying this too.

As she settled him past the midpoint, her pleasure rose up and soon she started moving, rocking her body in a straight line. Her tongue slipped out as she felt her anus being tugged when she reeled back. The high finally came over her as she started to fuck her dirty hole with the meat that she'd teased for so long. She couldn't get enough of how hard he was. It wasn't that he was absurdly huge or anything. He was just so solid or was it because she was feeling him through her unfamiliar hole.

Regardless, even if it felt heavenly she was still going to emerge victoriously.

She built up a nice pace. Fucking her own ass wasn't easy by any means, however, the challenge was just what she was looking for. Even if she had to rape her own backdoor, she would make certain that he'd cum sooner than her.

After a minute of rough pounding, she felt the signs of his defeat, as well as her own climax. As she pressed up against the wall, he unloaded all the cum he'd been storing up until now, which was actually a frightening amount. The alien feeling of having such sticky lubricant down there and how erotic it felt caused her to shudder and cum a little.

As the high dissipated, she lowered her head and rested it against her arm. Bits and strands of sticky liquid poured down from her rump and mingled with the continuous stream from her pussy. Both men's cum had made a mess out of her and pooled on the floor between her legs.

The fellow sounded content and disappeared without a word. After gathering her consciousness, she shakily reached for her purse and took out the napkins she had stored away to clean herself up, while her ass was still in the air.

She was shaken. She hadn't expected she'd win by the skin of her teeth, and most of all, that such a ludicrous act could require immense amounts of focus and endurance. It went without saying that those who partook in this must have been undoubtedly strong. And her pride swelled knowing that she fared well with multiple opponents. She didn't regret what she did, and she would do it again if she had to.

By the time her napkins soaked up the mess around her pale, plump ass, the door opened, and David's face peered inside.

"We're done for this segment. Get dressed up and meet me back at the counter." He said with an excited tone as if beaming from the wonderful production result. "Good work out there!"

She ignored his compliments and dressed up. There was a small trace of musk wafting around her still which worried her. She hoped it would vanish shortly as she went out, leaving behind the soiled napkins and cum stains on the floor.

As she got there, the employee working behind the counter was smiling with David, and when he saw her striding towards them, he reddened around the cheeks and avoided eye contact.

"We're heading over to the next place." David grabbed his things from the counter as he turned to the exit.

"Where are we headed this time?" She followed him out.

"You'll find out soon enough." He gave her a sidelong glance. "By the way, that was a nice, hot gloryhole scene you gave us. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are a natural at this."

"Your words do not make me happy." She crossed her arms.


	2. Part 2 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arturia struggles with a bull built for entertainment and then some.

They reached a building surrounded by shady streets. When they passed through the entrance, she found a large, spacious room inside. The perimeter was dark enough that she could hardly see the walls. At the center was a hulking mass taller than any of them shrouded by a large tarpaulin.

David strode towards the guy preparing a studio camera, one that made David's look like a cheap toy. This one had a lot of switches and stood with a vertical stand. He gave him a firm handshake, grinning as if proud of the new product that he procured.

"Ms. Pendragon!" David called with a big voice. "Come over here for a second."

She made her way over to them, feeling unwell at the pit of her stomach.

"This is our cameraman, Jones." He gestured to the man next to him once she arrived. "He'll take care of all the recording from here on out."

She exchanged nods with the cameraman. Not a hint of emotion could be found on her face. "So what do I have to do?"

"Yes, right. I like that enthusiasm," David said. "Head right over there next to that big tarp and wait for my cue. Then start doing a little strip dance, nothing too long. I want you completely naked by the end, by the way." His bluntness couldn't have put her off more than it did now.

She wanted to uphold her end of the bargain as quickly as possible, so she clicked her tongue and did as she was told. Once she was standing in front of that imposing obstruction, she waited for them to finish preparing. What was this anyway? It was taller than her by a huge margin and was at least as wide as a horse.

A moment later she saw the cameraman turn his equipment towards her and David taking a seat on a foldable chair. The spotlights standing behind the camera turned on, the brightness multiplied by the reflectors hanging above it.

"Okay, we're all set." David waved a hand.

With a brief sigh, Arturia curled her fingers around the hem of her sweater, pulling it up above her head before tossing it to the side. The black bra she wore glistened against the powerful lights. She didn't know what a strip dance was, so she could only imagine taking her clothes off in a lewd by the glint of the camera lens pointed towards her, she began undoing the button of her trousers and shimmied it down her long, smooth legs. She didn't strike a pose or anything, just maintained her eyes close to the camera. Whatever kind of erotic fantasies that the viewers of this porn or even the cameraman himself had were none of her business. But she glanced at herself. Her pale skin complimented the underwear she wore and allowed her supple body to glow.

As she reached behind her to unclasp her bra, a clutter of footsteps came from the entrance. Her eyes widened in disbelief as people started trickling in from the entrance, moving towards the shadowed area by the walls. At this rate, she was going to be surrounded on all sides, and every inch of her would be seen from different angles.

A distinct murmur could be heard around her as they watched her in her underwear. But she was not deterred by the swarm of onlookers. Showing any form of weakness meant defeat, and she despised both. They could stare at her all they want, but she would stand proud.

They kept silent observation of her, not moving an inch from their spot, as she undid her bra and let it fall to the floor. She heard soft howls all around her once her breasts bounced free. Their size pulled their stares in.

"Wow, look at them."

"Damn, this beauty has big tits."

"I just want to jack off to her!"

Her gaze swept through them as she stood idly with a hand on her hip. She had nothing to hide. She was proud of her body, so they might as well stare until their eyes drop out of their sockets.

Then she reached down and dropped her panties to the ground.

By the time she was completely nude, she noticed the cameraman make movements behind his camera, perhaps zooming in on her and capturing her nakedness on film. Even this was going to be recorded for an even wider audience.

After seeing that they got enough seconds on her, David left his seat and strode for the large mass beside her. "Alright, Ms. Pendragon. Next, you'll have the honor of riding this!" He pulled the tarp in one swift tug, unveiling a mechanical bull, one that was commonly used for urban cowboy shows.

She glared at the ridiculous thing. First a gloryhole and now this. Just what kind of ridiculous job did porn stars have to endure? She shook her head at that thought. She wasn't a porn star, and so this was just a menial chore for her. "Fine," she said.

"Great!" He beamed. "I knew you would be up to the task. Trust me, after you get a good ride in on that mechanical bull, you'll rise to stardom overnight. Anyway, good luck!"

She didn't care about stardom or porn, she just wanted to end this as quickly. Afterwards, she would deal with all this and hand this man over to justice.

She turned to look at it. It was the first time she had seen a mechanical contraption such as this, and the absurdity of it all couldn't have irked her any more. There was not a hint of a leather harness or a saddle up there, but since there were stirrups, she managed to climb up to its back. When she got there, she wasn't surprised by the lack of reigns, but the protrusions sticking out from the place where the saddle should be. They were a pair of pink dildos close to each other.

"What's wrong?" David called out from the distance. "You are going to fall if you don't get on and stick them inside your fuckholes!" His loud commands were followed by a few laughs.

Her eyes narrowed, shooting them signs of hostility, yet she stepped up, using the stirrups to climb the bull. Her soft, round breasts wobbled as she got one leg over the beast. Then she steadied herself as she aligned the two sex toys to her holes, wincing at the realization of what she was about to do. She shivered as the rubbery texture prodded her pussy lips, and she felt a tinge of pain from her ass as it fought to insert the large toy inside. When she managed to get them inside at the same time, she shivered and felt an overwhelming sensation she had never felt before. It was like her insides were completely stuffed, making it hard to breathe.

"This is going to be good."

"Look at her. You don't see a hot woman like that putting two dildos in while riding a rodeo bull every day."

The room became filled with gasps and loud banter while she continued to tremble from the toys rubbing inside her.

David pushed a lever connected to the ground, and the bull started moving in a steady pace, swinging back and forth then side to side.

Arturia leaned forward but immediately gasped for air when the bull jerked back, feeling the dildos plunge into her deeper. It then bucked forward, surprising her enough that yelped out loud, her shapely tits swinging in a wide arc. When she tried to reach for something to hold, she realized that she had forgotten that there were no reigns to keep herself from falling. Her only choice was to tighten her hold on the sex toys, an approach that was sure to leave her sweating and would test her physical and mental endurance. But she had no other choice in this ridiculous situation. Whatever was left of her dignity was under scrutiny by these countless men. She would rather not reveal more unsightly things to them. Furthermore, this was being recorded, to her dismay.

Her hands immediately tried to grasp the sides of the bull even if they were smooth and slippery as the bull yet again tilted forward and back, making her bob her head and fling her immense tits around. When the bovine swivelled around, and she feared falling off, her pussy and ass clenched even tighter around the artificial cocks, sending yet another wave of pleasure across her spine.

She fought the urge to moan as her holes tried desperately to maintain the firm grip they had with the sex toys.

But her composure shook when the bull started moving randomly rather than the rhythmic back and forth it carried from the beginning. At times it would stay in place for a few seconds then it would rock around in circles.

The voices around grew louder.

She could feel their gazes on her body. Each time the mount jerked, her sizeable tits would jiggle and cause an uproar around the room. Yet, she tried to keep a straight face as much as possible, an endeavor that was infinitely difficult with the two toys squirming inside her, even though she felt shame from the jeering. But as she grew acclimated enough to the sudden movement that was invading and fucking her wet holes, the dildos suddenly began moveming themselves. She shuddered hard when they vibrated without stopping, pulling her attention away from the wild bucking of the bull for a second. She glanced at the corner of her at a certain direction and saw David no longer having control of the lever, but one of the bystanders. But then that person pulled it to another direction, seemingly triggering another mechanism. She found out what after another moment of helpless breathing. Not only were the dildos vibrating but also they suddenly began rotating in opposite directions.

Her moans turned into screams as she felt her insides being churned.

At this point, she could no longer keep her head on straight.

But she still had her pride in her Riding skill, and she would rather die than get defeated by the likes of a heartless bovine. After losing her composure once and having her back hang loosely, she straightened right up, her pride allowing her to bounce back, and her roaring chest out. She gritted her teeth, hands clutching her buxom thighs, trying to keep up with the bull's unpredictable bucking. She let her hips move on their rather than go against the flow. Her jouncing breasts could not have swung any higher than they did now. They were starting to drag her around with their weight. In fact, they were an even bigger nuisance than this ridiculous steed.

"Wooohooo! I love those tits!"

"Man, look at 'em go! They're bouncing all over the place!"

She heard loud, rude cheers all around as she tried to focus to maintain her balance.

"Incredible! Those puppies are making my mouth water!"

"I sure wanna know what cup those tiddies are."

"Goddamn, they're the biggest pair I've in my entire life! Just look at them go wild out there!"

Although the Alter was completely in control of her swaying now, she couldn't help but be taken aback by all the blaring remarks. Were they really that big? She had been called "stacked" before but that was just a mere exaggeration. Her breasts were nothing but decorations, signs of womanhood she didn't need. She couldn't help if they were about as big as her head, they just were. Still, she had to agree that they were wobbling around like a pair of large udders. They obstructed her view every so often when they escaped from the clutches of gravity and took flight like balloons. Her sweat sped past her chest, towards the curve of her mound, and flicked off the edge of her areola before her nipple, leaping into the air.

She met more than a couple of excited eyes, watching her as if she was the most incredible spectacle in the world. They jumped up and down, waving their hands up in the air, cheering the naked woman riding the bull, namely her, as flailed her erotic tits around the air.

Surprisingly, the bull slowed down, allowing her to catch her breath. She grew curious if that was a sign of things coming to an end, but she was wrong.

As she got used to the snail of a run the bovine went into, her attention went towards the dildos vibrating suddenly inside her pussy and asshole. They came to life even stronger than before once the bull no longer required her attention.

"Unnghhhhhhh..unnnn…. Hahh…" She moaned aloud, her head tilting back to the piercing feeling of two objects stimulating her. She grew sensitive by the second, which made it even more dangerous. Plus, the subtle jerk her ride made pumped the two at an angle that made her squirm and shiver. They were the exact size to fill her up and make her cling tightly around them. Their inhuman movements made her hips uneasy, pushing them to move around on their own. Her massive breasts jiggled to the vibration of these sex toys as she struggled to remain calm and not cum. Her legs shivered around the bull's bulky body as it kept her from slipping off. She just couldn't wrap her head around how good it felt, stuffing her holes with inhuman cocks. Along with bull's back and forth swinging, it made for a vicious combo. It was like her head was high above the clouds. It took all her energy not to drool and have her tongue slipping out.

The crowd didn't seem perturbed by the absence of their favorite tit-swinging show, as they had a nice, hot view of her on the throes of pleasure. After all, she had nothing to bear. She had no clothes on and was sweating like a pig under the intense light, the very pinnacle of man's fantasy.

But just as she let her guard down, the bovine's mischievousness came to surface and bucked forward with such strong force that she would be launched into the air of her pussy didn't embrace the plastic cock for all its worth. Her tits flew high up as the steed bounded in the opposite direction, losing its self-restraint.

Her toes curled as she clenched hard against the plastic toys once again to maintain her balance.

Meanwhile, the crowd roared, seeing her arch her back, planting her hands behind her and letting her marvelous assets go wild. She silently cursed at them and at her own lascivious body. If her pair wasn't so darn big, she wouldn't be making a fool of herself. It was her breasts that was adding more weight unto the force the bull pulled her in. It went without saying that she was preoccupied with keeping her holes tightly clenched against the bull's cocks while keeping herself from cumming too early. It felt good, yes, but the amount of torture she had to put herself through in order to not be beaten was beyond comprehension.

Sweat ran down her taut back like a waterfall. Her platinum blonde hair was on the verge of disentangling from its bun as the intensity of her riding grew two-fold. She kept her senses razor sharp, even welcoming the cocks that were pounding at her to the erratic movements of her steed. She felt no shame in that, not when her goal was just within reach.

"Come on…." she finally uttered as her lips curled into a smile. "Is this all you got?!" It looked like she was at her limit, when in reality, she was giving the bull an even bigger advantage by bouncing on top of the two cocks on her own as it drove her around in varying directions. "I'm nowhere near close to my orgasm!"

The crowd shouted and hollered. But whether or not those cheers were meant for her or the bull, she didn't know. They could stare at her all they want, but she would display her exquisite riding technique and keep her pride all throughout.

As if to answer her, the mechanical bull sped up, swinging wildly from and to every direction. Because it was moving around so much, all the sex toys were hitting her cavern desperately. They had stopped with any form of vibration and just pounded against her using the bull's movements.

Arturia's ass was becoming sore after slamming down hard against the metallic body. In fact, even her breasts were starting to feel pain from how flopped around all over.

"I won't give in!" She cried out loud, as her breasts alternated between floating and dropping down harshly. "You won't break me!"

It took several gruesome minutes before she could feel the pangs of a powerful climax approaching. She grinded her teeth and pushed it back down. While the bull seesawed at an unbelievable rate, her hips let loose and danced to keep her torso, ever daring. At this point she didn't care if she looked erotic to them, she just wanted to win.

"Damn, that pair is bouncing around like a pair of volleyballs!"

"I figure they'll fly over her head if this keeps up!"

"Forget that, she's fucking two dildos at the same time! How hot is that?"

"I can barely see them with that thick ass of hers."

"She is absurdly thick in all the right places. I can't believe a woman as bodacious as her is a mere porn star!"

Rather than feel ashamed, she smirked at all their awed and dumbstruck faces. She could feel it now. Her carnal desires might have blinded her, but she was now the master of this bull. Whatever stimulation it gave her, she no longer lost control of herself. She reigned in all the pleasure that her pussy and ass were taking while showing off her prided chest.

But the burning heat in her groin steadily grew fiercer. She felt pressure building up over time as her walls sucked and gripped the sex toys with feverish intent. She had cum not too long ago, so it was hard to accept that she was about to once again.

Her eyes widened, and every muscle in her body relaxed. Finally, she couldn't hold it in any longer. At the onset of her climax, she bent forward and scratched her nails against the solid bull. And as she let out the first few spurts, the bovine suddenly lost its energy. Tiny sparks flew from underneath it as it fought to send out a few more powerful bucks. Meanwhile, Arturia wrapped her legs around its body in order to not fall off. The dildo up her ass slipped out as she hugged her ride, squishing her sizeable breasts against the cold surface.

"AHHHhhhh! Aaaaaaahhnnnnnn!" She came against the rubbery toy, spilling out all she got while the mechanical contraption hissed, sputtering out high-pitch squeals. The beginning of its end.

While she fought to maintain her awareness, her pussy squeezed and rubbed the plastic toy, dripping her hot juices across its length. The crowd around her roared while watching the fierce battle's conclusion.

The bull ground to a halt at an awkward angle that had her ass high up. She would've fallen off if not for her hugging the contraption so tightly with her arms and her pussy. She was a tired mess at this point, her eyes flickering to a close.

At the last spurts of her orgasm, she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. But before she could blackout entirely, she saw the crow settle down after a warm round of applause, and David approached her with a content look on his face.

* * *

Next thing she knew, she was dressed up and driven to a hotel room after passing out for several minutes. David took care of the rest, having taken care of her clothing and cleaning her up. She was still exhausted from the ride when David briefed her on the next final segment of the porn video they were working on, one that seemed more raunchier than the last. Arturia could not contain her displeasure at the sudden request. But as always, her will was not her own..

Now she showered inside the luxurious bathroom. As the calming droplets of water pattered over her curvy from her head down to her toes, thoughts of what was going to happen to her clouded her mind.

When she turned off the water, she made up her mind that this would be the last and reached for the towel nearby to dry herself up.

After putting on her cotton robe, she stepped into a crowded room, leaving her long hair partially wet. Lots of lights and equipment were put around by the crew of three, including David. All those equipment were pointed towards the single queen-sized bed that decorated the center of the room.

She approached the bed, or more precisely the man David was talking to who was sitting at the foot of the bed. His bald, pig-faced features irked her. His fat potbelly that showed from his cotton robe did not help either. He probably looked like the laziest man she had ever seen.

David took a long glance at her, satisfied at the way she looked. "Have you memorized the scene we talked about?"

"There is nothing to memorize," she replied, "when it only involves me her having sex with this man here. I swear, being recorded in the middle of the act is the most perverted thing I've heard of."

"I can't make you change your mind overnight, so just make sure you show an impressive performance." He turned towards her, completely ignoring her."I shall be counting you to rake in all the big bucks, Bruford."

"I don't know about this." The man gave an inquisitive glance. "Are you sure she'll be able to handle this?"

"Of course, she's our rising star, Ms. Arturia Pendragon. Just look at her. Can you ever find another woman like her?"

The man known as Bruford examined her starting from her chest to her legs. "You've got that right. I'm impressed that you got somebody on such short notice. She has a killer body. Massive tits, shapely legs. The full package." He grinned at David while she hid her resentment from him. "She's drop dead gorgeous. That alone will bolster sales to above average."

"I know right? She has the perfect body for the job. Anyway, I'll leave things to you. We're going to start in five minutes." After that exchange, David strolled off to inform the crew that they were about to start.

Once they were left alone, the man turned to her. His gaze as it studied her body was intense, a hint of hunger that borders between lechery and passion. "It's nice to meet you. You can call me Bruford. I'm what you may call a professional at this, so you are in capable hands, my dear."

She was hesitant in taking his hand, but she wanted to mind her manners. "Arturia Pendragon. This is just a temporary arrangement, and you can hope that we'll never meet again."

"I'm quite surprised that the director found a replacement so quickly for the video we were working on before," Bruford informed her. "The last one quit mid-recording because she could not handle my touch, so we had a difficult time finding a replacement since."

"You have nothing to worry about." She put a hand on her hip. "I will see this through to the end, as my vow dictates me to do."

"I see," he said. "Glad to hear it then. I hear you are but a novice in the industry. That's fine, but don't expect that I'll show you the ropes around the sex scenes. I tend to go off the rails and do my own thing. You'll just have to follow my lead, understood?"

Nodding reluctantly, she hated his domineering tone.

"Let's keep things professional. I want to stick to the schedule as much as possible."

She was at least glad that he had some modicum of logic. "That goes without saying."

"I know you'll probably make mistakes, but try to power through as much as you can. I won't be holding back, so I can't blame you if you are unable to handle me at my best. At least show the camera your sexy tits as much as possible."

"Do you always sound so full of yourself?" She crossed her arms under her chest. She wasn't a fan of his gloating and arrogance.

"Sure, I am." He grinned, not fazed at all. "Not a woman I've met could last long enough to satisfy me. And I've starred in porn even before you were born. But I dare say show some promise. About ten minutes. That's how long you'll last."

The Alter bared her fangs. "Do you take me for some greenhorn?"

"I'm sorry if that's how I come off as, but it's the truth. Don't mean to offend you in any way." He patted the spot beside him. "Here, take a seat."

"Fine." She hesitated before sitting next to him. The crew shuffled and started getting the cameras ready. She was wondering if they were already starting when she felt a warmth around her upper back.

His arm snaked around her until he had his palms loosely wrapping her shoulder. She could feel his gaze burning on her cleavage as he leaned closer. "Let's get a little comfortable to kick things off, shall we? Nothing too fancy. Just try to get a feel of each other's bodies." He went and rubbed her shoulder, a motion that surprised her from how good it felt, as his face was mere inches.

She closed her eyes and let him take care of rubbing her with his strong hands. Her shoulders have been awfully stiff due to the excessive weight on her chest, so this was a welcome gesture. But then her reverie was interrupted by him taking her hand and guiding her to someplace else.

"Don't forget about me," he muttered as he placed her palm on top of his crotch.

To her surprise, something large was resting underneath that soft robe. Her eyes widened, noticing that she couldn't contain it with only one hand.

Before she knew it, they were already recording her. The crew were almost motionless behind their equipment, completely focused on capturing every lewd act that she was going to do in this hotel room. The Lancer's face couldn't have been more stiff as it was now, especially when the lecher's hand was crawling down her shoulder, changing course for her soft chest.

She bit her lip and let the motion slide. Not like she could do anything about it. That was just her role in this.

"Ooooohhhh….You have a nice size," whispered Bruford with a smooth tone as he cupped up her farthest tit. "Unbelievably busty. Not even the best of the best I've worked with is as stacked as you. Can't believe I'm saying this, but this is getting me riled up. You're my type of woman." His other hand eventually joined, and soon, he was rubbing against her with both over her thick, fluffy robe.

She fought back the urge to moan as the hands had a strong grip. With each push and brush, the robe grew less secure and opened up along her chest, revealing more of her cleavage. She was only half aware of the cameras pointing at her from this position.

He didn't relent in molesting her, growing more passionate by the minute. The manner in which he fondled her from the sides was incessantly rough that it took no time at all until the belt holding her attire together unraveled. It went without saying that he parted the collar and allowed her assets to spill out. In moments he was giving them a firm rub. His fingers twisted on her nipples, not even allowing her a spare moment to collect herself.

Soon she was murmuring against her sealed lips.

In a move that startled her, he brought his face to kiss her. She kept her mouth closed as he licked her lips when he didn't open up for him. She by his sudden gesture.

After rubbing her breasts together for a while, he let go of her and stood before her.

"I think it's about time we get started for real." He undid his robe and let it fall.

Arturia's eyes widened once her gaze landed on the manhood he was packing. Even though it was hanging about, almost limply, it was just simply too huge. It was bigger and lengthier than Randall's, the janitor.

"This is a pleasant surprise," said Bruford grinning. "I have partnered up with lots of actresses but this is the first time that someone got me this excited in a long time. You're one buxom lady, believe me. With my wealth of experience, I can say for sure everything about you is natural to a tee."

He talked as if he was strutting an erection, but Arturia only saw a sleeping semi, a serpent that was larger than any snake. It was astounding to look at.

"Alright, let me see how our rising superstar has to offer." The round fatso tugged at his length. "Could you kindly get on your knees and give my little fella here a nice rub, Ms. Pendragon?"

She snapped out of it at the sound of that. She didn't want to appear cowardly or meek. She was a ruler of a kingdom after all. She steeled her resolve one last time for this final challenge before getting down her knees, not even bothering to fix up her robe. Staring down at her was the intimidating monster of libido mankind had created. She huffed a dissatisfied snort at its impertinence. How uncouth it was to not stand at attention for her.

As she wrapped her fingers around the soft shaft and gave it a series of short strokes, her mind had an even harder time of accepting how it easily reached her lips from how long it was. It had a long arch, possibly ten inches long from its dormancy. She could only imagine how it would look once it's fully erect.

Her tongue poked out of its hiding place and decided to test the waters with a precise, long lick to the side. She hated to do this for the unsightly porn actor, but she didn't want to present herself as a greenhorn. Her licks reached as far down as the roof of his balls and as far up as the tip.

By the time she covered every inch of his length with her slick drool, he was still as flaccid as ever. It irritated her, so she decided to take it a step further and wrapped her lips around the length.

She alternated between sucking him and licking around his tip, but even that didn't get any reaction from him. Growing impatient, she finally decided to not hold back and began swallowing him for as much as she could. Her head started bobbing at a brisk pace.

At last he moaned while watching her piston his cock inside her mouth. His cock jerked and throbbed to life. It surprised her when it stiffened like a tough piece of beef. He effortlessly bumped the entrance to her throat as he rose up. Still, she didn't in blowing the monster of a cock, the very tool that this porn actor had cultivated from countless sex with debase women.

"Alright, I think that should be enough for a warm up," Bruford stated after the Lancer put all her effort into fucking her mouth with his huge stick, giving her head a careful nudge to let go. She relented, feeling a hint of frustration. "Let's get to the main event." He nodded to the bed.

"Of course." She grinned, seeing an opportunity. She stood up, yanking the robe off of her and tossing to the floor, and showed off her body in full. Even he couldn't help but examine her from head to toe, stunned by her curves. "Let us see if you are indeed as good as you claim to be." She climbed over the bed and laid down face up, spreading her legs and placing a hand under her head while the other spread her pussy lips with its fingertips.

He chuckled, his belly flopping from the subtle motion. "I assure you, my dear. I have dominated countless women that I've grown bored from the lack of exciting prospects. You can see my dick, can't you? I can ram your womb like it's nothing."

"I have no doubt you can, but I'm fully capable of taking what you can throw at me," she hissed, plunging two fingers into her wet pussy and then taking them out to taste them with her tongue. "And it is I who shall reign you in."

"Hoho…" He grinned, stroking his massive erection to the delicious scene in front of him. The King of Knights was spread and completely vulnerable, waiting for his next action. "You are interesting. With such a beauty taunting me like that, I have no choice but to take you up on that challenge."

His massive weight pressed down on the bed as he made his way towards her.

After a few strokes, he guided his member towards her hole as he bent forward, his massive gut pressing down on her slim body. She bit her lip, feeling the cock prod her lips instead of watching due to her view being obstructed by his mass. Her imagination went wild at this point. Once he entered her, she let out a hiss as the monstrous appendage felt huge inside her.

He pushed and easily seized every space of her vulnerable womanhood. She couldn't describe it well.

He grunted as pumped, sending massive quakes across her body. She stiffened at the powerful thrusts, but to be so overwhelmed so early on was a disgrace. She knew better than to lose face to a bastard like him.

"Is this all you got?" sneered the Alter as her breasts rebounded in circles from her hips slapping against him. "This is mere trifle foreplay to me."

Bruford stared at her in disbelief without stopping his assault. "My, oh my, that's the first time any woman has said that to me. You really are something."

"Haa...haa...Are you sure they're not just virgins?" she taunted.

He laughed, hard. It's as if he hadn't had fun in such a long time. "You may be right. I might have underestimated you. Forgive me. To belittle such a hot lady like you, I must be a fool. You are nothing like the others. Just thinking I could cut loose after a long, long time sends shivers down my spin. Alright, I'll get serious for real this time!"

As he shouted that, he raised his hips to their utmost before slamming down hard. With his weight, it was a no-brainer that it would rock the entire bed along with her.

"GUAHH!" Arturia practically screamed when he launched her forward a few inches away, not to mention how his sizable cock blew past her cervix in one fell swoop and kissed the back of her womb. Her eyes peeled back just enough to show only whites. "GAHHhaaahhh! So BIG! GAHHH!"

"Quit messing with me. I'm still not even putting it all!" Bruford growled and slammed hard on her once again.

Arturia couldn't find a firm grip on her vision as it wobbled around from the pressure he kept exerting on her. His meat pole was massive, sure, but the way it curved along her passage reshaped her pussy in its image.

"Hahh hahh hahhh…" His chubby body sweated a ton as he pistoned at her with all that he got. "Ghh…. This pussy is something else! God damn, no porn actress can hold a candle to you."

Arturia hated to admit it, but she didn't know when she would last from his forceful bucks. Not even the mechanical bull from before had this much power. She had to wrap her legs around his butt as he wasn't holding her at all. He simply planted his palms on the bedsheets at her sides like a gorilla as he moved with great speed.

After what seemed like eternity, she barely had all her marbles as he stopped and flipped her over with ease. Smiling broadly, he had her stick out her ass so he could line up his tool better as he rubbed her soft rump like an affectionate lover. He had some kind of penchant for it, too, because he kneaded it with both hands.

"Been a while since I saw a bubble butt from a mature lady. I just want to squish it." He slapped her cheek all of a sudden. "Can't wait to see how it'll turn out once I'm done with you."

She had completely forgotten about all the cameras that were capturing her humiliating circumstance. She could only whimper and take hold of the sheets, having experienced an assault that devastated her in just a short amount of time. She glanced back and waited as from him to quit rubbing her asscheek and stroking his cock to the feeling. It was just too darn big. Anything like that would demolish her in second. To take it from behind was absolutely ludicrous.

In the first few seconds that he pushed inside of her, she thought her legs would give in.

"Nnnhhhh... Did you just get tighter or what?" His belly nestled under her ass as he wrenched her cervix wide open. "I swear you pussy is suckling on me hard."

Arturia nearly forgot to breathe as she felt him spear her soft insides, stretching her own. "Stop! You're splitting me apart!"

"Now, don't say that. The fun is just beginning!" He teared her up as he pumped and retreated.

"No! Ahhhh!" She moaned with a greater volume than before, slumping her head against the mattress.

His feverish thrusts were more intense now, plus he kept hitting her the very end of her womb each time. He had to grip her waists or she would be tossed away. The bed rattled as the Lancer had been reduced to a mere whore in front of his eyes.

They fucked and fucked. As time went on, the pain mellowed out and turned into pleasure. Pleasure that got Arturia craving for more. She couldn't believe that she was feeling good from being fucked doggystyle. She had no desire to lose to some arrogant old man, but there was no use denying that she felt unbelievably wet whenever he entered her womb and stirred her up inside. It was like the most mindblowing sex she had in her entire life. Nothing compared to the professional's brute strength. For someone of his weight, he had no trouble moving so aptly.

"Damn it, my body is light as a feather," he said in between pants. "You've got such a slutty body that I just want to keep pounding on you for until I'm completely and utterly spent."

"My inside ahhh..they're burning!" Arturia clenched her fists even tighter. "Slow…. Down…."

Bruford laughed. "And here I thought you were going to show me something incredible and topple me from my throne."

Harsh, furious slaps hit her soft rump, dragging her torso and boobs against the bedsheets. As much as she wanted to stifle her moans, she could not deny that becoming incredibly good.

"I think this is checkmate, Ms. Pendragon." The man slowed down and further rubbed his massive girth across her walls, dragging them so that she could never forget the sensation in her lifetime. "I have completely dominated you. But let's not end the fun just yet. I haven't fucked like this in a long while after all. Let's both enjoy ourselves."

"Uuuungghhhh… ahaaahhhh…" The Lancer groaned, feeling the short jerks just twisting her mind. With the delay so stretched out, she couldn't help but savor the intense sensation.

"Don't you...ahhh...agree that I completely won over you?" He pulled back as far as her entrance before slamming back down again with a slow but steady thrust.

"N-No…." She groaned and tried to push away all the overwhelming sensations.

He gave a firm slap across her ass before thrusting even harder. "Say it!"

Her tongue lulled as it slipped out. Trails of her spit started dripping at the corners of her mouth. "Ahhh ahhh ahhh ah no! N-no!"

"Admit it! You have been usurped!" He slapped her again, causing her entire ass to sting. The pain didn nothing to calm her down. She felt that each strike was a direct hit to her own psyche.

"Ghhaahhh…." This time she was unable to utter a reply. The slap was just too strong, and it robbed her of any will to fight.

"I have experienced and dominated every pussy I came across, and yours is no different." He delivered another harsh slap. "You will yield to me!"

"Guaahh ahh ahhh…. Y-yesss….." Arturia pushed against his thrust. "Your dick is incredible! Wonderful! I have never had a partner as huge as you before!" Her struggling face morphed into one of ecstasy. She had given up. Unlike the previous challengers, he was the real deal. A conqueror with a massive weapon. She had tried to fight as hard as she could, but in the end she was still a woman, and a cock as massive as his was the one thing she could never reject.

Bruford was thorough with her, changing his pace every so often. She came one while he was pistoning her. Then she came once again while fucking her at a steady pace, standing upright on his knees and gripping her hips. But more often than not, he bent forward and grabbed a handful of her boobs. They always spilled out of his hands, but that only excited him more. He was rough with them, rubbing them in circles, digging his fingers into the soft, pillowy flesh, and pulling on her nipples until they hurt her. He couldn't get enough of her melons, calling them priceless works of art. Source of a man's hopes and dreams.

He was like a man reborn, delivering a more than satisfying performance. Her platinum blonde hair became slicked with sweat in the process, falling on each side of her due to how much

By the time he ground to a hat, her pussy was flooded with his thick cum.

The stout man grinned, watching her panting and heaving but very much still in full possession of her faculties. "I can't get enough of your sexy body. What say we change positions?"

Before she knew it, he picked her up by the waist, her vision blurring from the sudden inertia. That was when she became conscious of the cameras and the spotlights again. More than a few of the crew members stared at her with wide, glazed eyes. She spotted several boners straining to pop out of their hiding places.

Bruford held her up in front of the cameras and set his cock just below her pussy, wedged between her thighs. "Give a warm welcome to our lady here. She's a real keeper."

The Alter couldn't even think straight as he showed her off to the camera. Her body was robbed of its strength.

But then, he managed to maneuver his body and point his cock towards her entrance. She gasped as the thickness spread her apart, letting gravity do its work and push her down the length.

"UGHHHH!" She gasped aloud, her mouth forming an "O." It hadn't been minutes since he had proven how big his meat was to her, but it was already making her squirm as if she hadn't taken one in a long time.

Bruford grinned as he held up her thighs and spread her wide to one of the cameras. He pulled back his hips and then slammed on her from below, sending an earth-shattering jolt across her back. She came as soon as he hit her womb.

The way he moved was unreal. Despite his belly bumping into her back each time he pushed out his hips, he was moving nimbly, raping her with such skill and strength.

"So...s-so….big!" Arturia's face went lax as the feeling sent pleasurable shocks throughout her body. She couldn't even face the camera. The feeling of her pussy kissing his hilt was immeasurable. "I can't..hah hahh hah hahh get hahh enough of it!"

"Hahaha! I bet you came again, didn't you?" His gut rumbled as he laughed against her ear. He let her bounce on him as he thrusted. "You're such a nymph, Arturia. I'll have you thoroughly painted in my colors soon. Ghh...here comes my first loud! Smile for the camera, my darling!"

She showed her teeth as he grinned wide at the lens that was staring her right in the face, her intellect drained out of her. A massive flood of hot gunk shot straight for her womb as Bruford dropped her down on his cock. She shrieked, her mouth flopping wide open and her eyes rolling back. She had never experienced such a massive load before. She had no words to describe the feeling. Her brain was just indulging in the arousal of having a man as hung as a horse flooding her with his seed.

When he was done, he lifted her back up, cum dripping down from her pussy lips, and set her back down on the floor.

"Pheww….I haven't came this much in like forever." He rubbed his cock which was mere inches away from her the side of her face. Her mind was still a daze, so she could only feel turned on by the sight of it. Masculinity couldn't have been better portrayed by his fearsome serpent. "Can you clean this up for me?"

She immediately reacted like a toy that just got switched on, turning to face his erection as her mouth hovered over his balls.

"Whoa whooaa whoa...Not so fast. I want to get a point across first," he said with a grin.

She stared up at him, trying hard to contain her impatience. She just wanted to suck his massive length as soon as possible.

"I hate for this to be a temporary thing, so pledge to me that you will be my personal fucktoy." He stared down at her, his smile broadening. "Losing your wonderful bust would be such a downer after all. Plus, I have plans for your career ahead. What do you say, Arturia?"

"I say," she said as she leaned forward, grabbing his splendid shaft. "I, Arturia Pendragon, pledge that from now on these lips, these tits, this pussy, and this ass shall be the property of Bruford, and he is free to do as he pleases with them whenever and wherever he wants." She kissed his tip, eyes fluttering as her arousal reached its peak.

"Excellent, now get me cleaned up so we can have some real fun." The stout man's face brightened like a Christmas tree. "Get every last speck inside your mouth and show me."

He didn't have to tell her twice. The Lancer lapped her way across his length, taking bits of his thick liquid into her she wrapped her lips around his cock head and began sucking on him. Once he was done, she opened her mouth and revealed the sticky mess inside.

"Now swallow."

She gulped as she took it all in. The thick goo was hard enough to swallow on its own, but with this amount, she could swear that traces of it were stuck on his throat. After that, she opened her mouth yet again and showed that not a trace of it was left.

Bruford smiled at that, watching his bitch follow him at the drop of a hat. "Alright, time to put those slutty tits of yours to work. Go lie down on the bed."

Aroused by the prospect of this man having his way with her breasts, she stood up and laid herself prone on the soft hotel bed. The crew around them watching every move.

It went without saying that the mattress pressed and squeaked against his weight as he got on and straddled her toned stomach, his large erection hovering her tits menacingly. His weight was close to hurting her, but for some strange reason, it turned her on. "I've been wanting to do them for a while now." He latched onto her mounds not a second later, her nipples sitting snugly between his thick fingers. "So soft, so squishy, these melons are every man's wet dream."

He pressed the round mounds together and toyed with them for a little while. She moaned while he was so engrossed with fondling her. She had never had a man so intent on feeling up her assets, as if they were mere objects to pleasure one's hands.

A moment later, he brought his cock down and squished her tits against him.

"Hahhhhh this feels fucking good. Can't believe I'm having an English woman's massive tits around my cock" He massaged the globes around as he pushed his cock. "Now this is heaven!"

He wasted no time. After massaging her breasts for a while, he started thrusting his beasts across her chest. The sheer length bumped against her chin each time his hips slapped against her underboobs. As if on instinct, she opened her mouth and let the tip sink inside.

"Feels so fucking good." He breathed out. The bed wobbled each time he gyrated his hips and toyed with her tits. "Arturia, no other porn actress has a slutty body like yours. I can fuck your tits all day!"

He was howling as he was fucking- no, thrashing her soft lumps of flesh as well as her mouth. Her entire body shook and rumbled due to his size and force, and she felt nothing but arousal, giving up her body's ownership to him.

"Shit," he muttered after several minutes of pumping against her incredibly soft jugs, unleashing waves of jizz like a fountain onto her face.

She yelped, closing her eyes reflex as the ongoing climax surprised her. It was like a waterfall, from her fringes to her chin, nothing was safe from being soiled by this man's musky smell. Cum coated her nosed and ran down to her mouth, slipping in through the narrow slit. It looked like he was covered in goo. And yet even with this mess, she felt so liberated and pleased, as if achieving a reward she had long sought.

By the time he finished, Bruford had her straddle him this time.

She was all too eager to ride the stallion, all essence of rationality left her mind.

"Oh god, so good, so good! Your cock is incredible, Sir Bruford!" she cried out loud, hands behind her head as she bounced up and down him like a dumb slut. Her massive tits flailed around like water balloons, earning a massive grin from him.

"That's right, dance you little slut!" He commanded her, putting his hands beneath his head to relax.

"Yes, sir!" She grinned sloppily, rolling around her hips, swaying tantalizingly, and rubbing her pussy walls across his length. "I'm yours to command!" Meanwhile, the crew members there chuckled and rubbed their bulges from their pants, trying to operate their video cameras despite their horniness. But she had more things to worry about than her dignity, like pleasing her new master for instance.

"Gahhh!" She sheathed his entire length and was greeted by another one of his massive loads, but this time her own followed.

Yet, he ordered her to continue riding him, which she obeyed readily because she just loved bouncing her tits for him. It was what she lived for. She wanted to be his slutty doll.

By the time they finished five rounds on the hotel bed, him railing her from behind, on top, or on a mating pressing, and her sucking his cock or cleaning his ass hole, Bruford decided to take a break, drinking a water bottle that was offered to him by the crew while they started finishing up and shutting down their equipment.

But Arturia stuck out her ass to him while her head slumped against the mattress, spreading her own pussy lips with her fingers. "Sir…" she said between heavy breaths, sweat and cum coating every inch of her sexy body, "your personal slut is ready to be your sleeve again."

The fat man smiled at that, tossing his bottle nonchalantly, before kneeling on top of the bed and rubbing his still lively cock against her pussy. He reckoned that she would make millions in no time as soon as her first video gets sold. He rubbed her thick ass. "Really now?"

"Yes," she said with a dumb expression, "Arturia Pendragon is ready at your service."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story I was commissioned to do. I put up monthly polls, so feel free to check out my profile for details.


End file.
